


here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doppelganger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 05, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Katherine gets the better of Silas... until he gets the better of her.
Relationships: Amara/Silas (Vampire Diaries), Katherine Pierce/Silas, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Kudos: 17
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Season of Kink, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hard au on season 5: katherine doesn’t become a human and instead tries to work silas to try and learn where stefan is. i have always really liked the potential of these two. this does contain references to silas/amara and stefan/katherine and both ships play a pivotal part in this.
> 
> written for seasonofkink’s "body fetish" and trope_bingo’s "rare pairs." this is a different interpretation of "body fetish" considering our doppelganger lore.
> 
> title from richard siken's litany in which certain things are crossed out. unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

She figures out the whole lost love, doomed-to-be-apart-forever thing within a fortnight. Getting into his head wasn’t hard. Even vindictive and paranoid immortal beings that have slept for over two millennia happen to sleep deeply from time to time.

It’s in an uncomfortable motel room that has two single beds, a faucet that leaks and an armchair that’s far too comfortable to actually belong here that Katherine decides to take advantage of her knowledge. She’s innocently touched him a few times deep in the night to see what he dreams of, and it’s always a familiar face.

Mussing up her hair and keeping her face as bare as possible, she toes off her expensive heels and leaves them in the bathroom tucked within the cupboard beneath the sink. She’s scrubbed herself raw and wraps herself only in a very loose dress that hangs off of her. She wears nothing underneath.

He’s half asleep when she steps out of the bathroom looking disheveled. Approaching the bed, she peers down at him and brushes her fingers through his hair. It’s in these moments she finds herself mistaking him for Stefan.

Huskily, she murmurs, "Silas." It takes a few repetitions before he begins to stir. She keeps her hand light on his face.

He blinks up at her blearily as she slowly and gently manipulates him into believing she’s his mystery woman. The world around her shifts from the dark and dreary motel room to the bright and spacious city of Ancient Greece. She has him sitting by a water fountain. She stands before him and blocks the sun.

He stares at her blankly, almost worryingly disconnected before he reaches out to brush his fingers against her arm.

His legs knock into hers. Briefly, she wonders if he knows it’s her—that she’s Katherine, doppelgänger and very distant relative to his lost love—but then his hands are gentle on her thighs as he tangles his fingers within the fabric of her dress.

"You’re here?"

Katherine’s touch his gentle as she brushes her fingers against his jawline. "Of course, I am."

He licks his lips and lets his eyes wander over her, a gentle scrutinisation to his expression. His fingers are too light for comfort on her dress; Katherine much prefers it when he’s hard and possessive.

Boldly, she traces his bottom lip in a way she recalls doing so to Stefan so many moons ago. He peers up at her as if she’s the moon and stars.

He turns his head, ready to glance around the rather empty citadel. Her hands cup his face and ensures he doesn’t move his gaze from hers, touch as gentle as she can make it. "We don’t have a lot of time, Silas."

"I know," he murmurs. With a brush of her thumbs against the apples of his cheeks, he’s pulling her into his lap. 

His hands are possessive against her back as he pushes her to be chest to chest with him. His hands flatten against her back, pawing but gentle in the way he begins to undo her dress. 

"I think you’re wearing entirely too many clothes."

Katherine arches her brow, peering down at him in amusement. "That’s a common problem according to you." His hands work at what he thinks are ties as he pulls her dress open.

His mouth is firm on her collarbone as he nips and sucks at her skin hard. Katherine inhales shakily and rests her hands on his shoulders, brushing her fingers against the collar of his shirt.

Closing her eyes, she momentarily forgets. It’s Stefan’s hands on her bare back as he pulls her dress off her shoulders to bunch at her waist. It’s Stefan’s mouth sucking on her neck as he drags his tongue over her pulse. 

Her hands slide between them so she can start to undo his pants. He pulls back and watches her with his eyes dark. "You’re so beautiful, Amara."

As he lifts his hips and she pulls his pants down his hipbones, she ensures to keep that name locked safely away. _Amara._

He bows forward and presses his mouth between the valley of her breasts, dragging his tongue over the swell of one. Katherine inhales sharply and pants, shifting against him so she can hold her dress up against her hips and bunch the fabric at her waist. "You’re not so bad yourself, Silas."

He grins against her breast before taking her nipple gently between his lips. Her hands are sharp in his hair as she grips the strands and moans. Silas licks and sucks on her breast and palms her ass. Katherine gyrates in his lap, arching her head back as she drags her nails across his scalp.

He’s panting hard, the sound sharp and loud in her ears. All she can think of is Stefan, and it’s that thought—wanting him to be beneath her, wanting him to simply _be here_ —that seems to slip between them.

_Stefan._

Silas is hardly as quick as her, but he holds her there. She feels him mentally press against her mind, makes her see Stefan, feel him, be overwhelmed by him. His mouth pulls from her breast and she’s on her back before she knows it, his hand tight around her throat.

He hovers over her in the motel room, face flushed and hair mussed and pants and underwear down his hips. She’s naked with her dress is bunched around her waist as she wraps her fingers around his wrist.

"Katherine."

She grins, knowing she can pull his arm free with a mere press of her fingers. She’s stronger, faster, meaner—he has nothing on her but the ability to turn to hard stone. She wraps her legs around his waist and tries to rub her thigh against his hard cock.

She laughs low in her throat, it coming out as a choked sound. "You enjoy it."

His fingers press harder against her throat, causing her to gasp. 

Katherine shoves at his shoulders hard, sending him onto his back beside her. She’s quick to straddle his hips, ensuring to sit right on his dick. Silas growls at her as she pins his arms effortlessly above his head. He can’t even struggle; a two-thousand-year-old mortal has nothing on an almost six hundred-year-old vampire.

She smiles tauntingly down at him. "What was it that you called me again? Amara?"

"Shut up."

Her smile only widens. "I was wondering what it was that could break you." Arching her back, she rolls her hips, panting as she rubs her cunt against his cock. She smiles mirthlessly down at him as she slowly rocks against him. "I honestly didn’t think it’d be my face."

He grits his teeth, his chest heaving as he tries his best not to react to her. She wants his mind on his cock and not on his magic, and so she ensures to rock how slick she is hard against him. Despite his best efforts to remain unaffected (a grit of his teeth and an animalistic growl), he hardens beneath her.

"You’re not her."

She lowers her head so she can brush her lips against his. "I could be." Pulling away from him, she grips his wrists tightly, causing him to hiss. "You’re going to tell me where he is."

Pursing his lips, he shakes his head and gasps on a laugh. "I considered it and decided against it. Oops.."

Her fingers only dig sharper into the sinew of his wrists. "I could pull it out of you."

He laughs, rich and almost warm, and for a moment she thinks he’s Stefan. Taken aback, her fingers relax only slightly against his wrists. 

"Come on, Kitty Kat," he says, smiling big and wide up at her. "We both know who you’re imagining right now. Should I brood a little more?" He furrows his brows and mockingly purses his lips. "Or do you want me to whimper? Tell me, babe, I’ll do it. Did he call you babe? Maybe we should set some ground rules…"

Her gums feel heavy as her fangs begin to protrude angrily. 

"Do it," he says, peering up at her. He licks his lips and she mistakes it for hunger. His eyes are on her lips. "Bite me. Try and kill me. We’ll see how far it gets you."

Running her tongue along her teeth, the skin beneath her eyes feels heavy and weighted as the dark veins begin to emerge.

"Anyone ever tell you it’s _this_ face that looks good on you?"

Her black and bloodied eyes glare down at him. He licks his lips like he’s a predator about to devour his prey. "You don’t look like her. Makes it easier to remember."

Katherine rolls her hips against his, rubbing her wet cunt against his cock. He moans, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. "Yes, Amara," he moans theatrically, smiling and panting. 

She doesn’t stop, rolling her hips against his as she hears his heart begin to quicken in his chest. He peers up at her with dark green eyes and stares at her lips. "I miss her," he says. "A lot."

Her veins begin to retract, disappearing beneath her skin. His confession hits her in a way she doesn’t want it to. Something aches in her chest as he feels all wrong beneath her. 

Katherine stares down at him, studying his face, looking for a mere sign that he’s playing her. But his hips press up into hers and she presses her lips together to prevent herself from gasping.

"I know you miss him," he says, lips quirking into a smile. "But that’s not enough for me to tell you where he is. You see, I’m about to go all villain monologue on you, and it’s not because you’re actually rubbing up against me like a cat in heat and this is the first time I’ve had sex in two thousand years. It’s because I think you deserve to hear it." Pursing his lips together as if he’s swallowed a lemon and he shakes his head. "I don’t like the other one."

Katherine rolls her eyes as she peers down at him. "I’m not interested in one of your stories, Silas."

"No," he says, smiling. "But you’re interested in this face, and if I can be so bold, maybe this cock, too. I’ll give it to you. I like your face, even though I don’t _love_ it."

Her fingers press into his wrists and he laughs. "I like you the best," he says, laughing. "You’ve got spunk. You remind me a lot about her, Amara. But she was smarter than you. She knew how to hide her temper."

Katherine inhales deeply to try and quell her anger. She rocks her hips against his, unable to help herself, especially when it results in his eyes fluttering closed briefly. Turns out, she’s found the way to shut him up.

"I can’t tell you where he is because, if I do, you’re not going to help me."

She stops rubbing herself against him, hips stilling. He inhales like it’s the first time he’s found air. Tilting her head to the side, she narrows her eyes curiously at him. "Why would I help you?"

"Because we have mutual interests," he says. "You think I leave you alone when you’re sleeping? It’s really cute, by the way. I know what you want and I can give it to you. Kind of have, you know." He wiggles his eyebrows and she finds her entire body flushes with anger. He shrugs a shoulder. "Other than actually _giving_ you the inferior, knockoff version of me in a way that isn’t some lusty dream."

She narrows her eyes as she peers down at him. "I’m listening."

"I always liked that about you. You’re a listener." Silas licks his lips and inhales quietly. "I want to find Amara. Her remains, her grave—I want to find her. I have to see her. You get that, don’t you? Poor little Katerina, orphaned at the age of 19 by the big bad wolf."

Katherine’s hands grip his wrists hard enough to bruise his bones for centuries.

He gasps, smiling mirthlessly. "I’ll help you find Steven."

"Stefan."

"Yeah, that guy." He rolls his eyes. 

Katherine suspects it all to be a ruse. She lifts her weight from his hips, considering knocking him out and getting off of him, but something compels her to remain as she is. It’s the way his jaw works like he’s trying to swallow his words; it’s the way Stefan used to regard her when he didn’t quite know how to say what he wanted to say.

Glancing away, she thinks she spies his cheeks tinging a nice pale pink. "Just… I’ll feel inclined to do it if you act a little like her. Amara." When he looks up at her, his expression is soft—it’s the way Stefan used to look at her, like she was the reason the sun was in the sky. "Two thousand years is a long time to be alone."

Her chest aches.

Trying to quell her hammering heart, she focuses on the facts. Katherine presses her lips together, running through all the possibilities of him actually following through. If there’s anything she knows definitely of Silas, it’s that he’s too much like her—impulsive, self-centric, and ready to throw anyone under the bus.

Suddenly, she feels slightly dizzy. Closing her eyes for a moment, she furrows her brows and tilts her head in an effort to regain herself. All she can see is Stefan then Damon, herself fleeing the woods of England in 1492, and then her baby. Her baby comes into sharp focus, the emptiness inside of her chest aching so painfully she can’t breathe.

"I know where your daughter is." The dizziness dissipates as she looks at him intently staring up at her. She inhales sharply as if she had her breath truly stolen from her. She wants to tell him to get out of her head, but the growl and reprimand is stuck in her throat.

He watches her and licks his lips. "You help me get what I want, you get what you want and your entire life back. How does that sound? Hm?" His brows lift as he peers up at her almost desperately. "Fair to me."

Katherine grits her teeth and loosens her jaw. His lips curve upwards softly. He’s won.

She tilts her head to the side angrily. "You’re going to have to stop speaking."

He nods then flexes his hands, still held above his head against the bed. "She used to do this to me, too."

Once she feels him leave her mind completely, she readjusts herself on top of him. She starts to rock her hips into his, gasping softly. "You better not be lying," she says, glaring down at him. "Or I swear to god."

Silas readjusts beneath her, arching into her more willingly now. "Cross my heart, hope you, you know… I’m not lying," he says absently. He licks his lips and tilts his head back, moaning as she grinds down hard against him.

A part of her is glad she hadn’t thought to take his shirt off. With him still dressed and her naked, it’s a lot easier to focus. There’s only slips of his skin she can see, but it’s his face and sounds that distract her far more than his naked body ever could.

Releasing one of his wrists, she watches as he keeps his arm extended above him. Lifting herself up, she reaches between them and gently takes his cock in her hand. He moans, murmuring her name— _Amara, Amara, Amara_.

Katherine doesn’t say his name, but she quietly thinks _Stefan_ as she guides her cunt to slowly take his cock. She moans, hearing him panting beneath her. His hand is on her hipbone as his other one tries to break free of the shackle of her fingers.

With her hips kissing his, she slowly begins to rock against him. "Yes, baby, yes," Silas moans. She rocks her hips harder, wondering briefly if it’ll knock the words out of him. It only urges him to talk more, telling her she’s beautiful, how good and wet she feels, how much he adores the hell out of her as his fingers grapple at her hipbone like he’s trying to pull his lost and dead love from the past.

When she opens her eyes, she finds him peering up at her with open adoration. Her breath catches in her throat as she momentarily forgets who’s beneath her. Releasing his wrist, she curls her hands around his shoulders as she begins to fuck him harder. He eggs her on, murmuring her name ( _her_ name, _Katherine_ ) and nonsensical compliments in Greek.

His hands are on her hips as he helps guide her, grip tight enough to leave bruises. Katherine pants as she feels her body flush with heat. His hands glide briefly to palm her ass before he lets them slide onto her thighs and then the creases of her hips.

He moans her name— _Amara, Katherine, Amara, Kat, Amara, Amara, Amara, Amara_ —and she ensures to keep quiet. She pretends he’s someone else, someone far gentler and deserving of this, and leans down to press her lips against his to make him stop moaning her name.

His hands are rough in her hair as he pulls her sharply to him, teeth nipping at her lips and tongue licking at her teeth. She momentarily loses the rhythm of her hips as he kisses her mouth and sharply thrusts inside of her.

Silas rolls her onto her back and licks at her neck. She cradles him between her legs as he thrusts into her hard and deep. He fucks her like he’s afraid she’ll disappear before his very eyes. His hands paw at her shoulders and arms, palming her breasts far too gently for her to mistake him as someone else. His fingers try to touch every inch of her, even her back as he presses her into the bed with his chest.

His body weight is all wrong as he rests on top of her, mouth sucking on her shoulder as his hips rock into hers. Silas murmurs her name ( _Katherine_ ), letting vulnerability spill out of him as he does inside of her. His body tenses and his hands grip her thigh and arm so tightly as he comes.

Peering up at her with wide eyes and parted lips, he smiles down at her as he lets his hand glide along her body and between her legs. She gasps as he brushes his finger against her clit and then slides his finger inside of her.

"A lady always comes," he smirks. She doesn’t roll her eyes—can’t quite—as he fucks her with his finger.

Katherine moans and grips at his back, her nails slicing at his skin. He moves his hips despite how he’s softening inside of her, his finger thrusting in and out sloppily. He bites at her neck, grazing his teeth against her skin. It’s then she realises what he’s doing—simulating Stefan, pretending to _be_ him. His teeth aren’t sharp enough and his growl is too gentle, but she pants all the same, anticipating those fangs slicing her skin.

Her mind becomes clouded as he slides another finger inside of her. She thinks of Stefan, sees him as Stefan, smells Stefan as if he’s on top of her and inside of her. Even though she tries to fight it, he’s all she sees. He’s blurred, muted, pressed down in water, and then he’s clear and sharp in focus as if he’s on land. 

Briefly, she thinks she knows where he is, but then it’s pulled from her, torn out of her grasp as Silas’ fingers slide against her and stretch her hungrily and almost desperately to tug the thought from her. 

Katherine pants, heart pounding, and momentarily she forgets not to say his name.

Brushing his thumb against her clit, her body jerks as she comes with a cry, half of Stefan’s name on her lips as Silas keeps himself locked inside of her body and mind. His hand is gentle on her face as she comes down, chest heaving against his where he presses her into the bed.

Gently, he kisses her forehead then the tip of her nose, and Katherine can’t be sure if he thinks she’s Amara or herself.

He removes his fingers from her cunt and makes a show of licking them. He keeps his hips pressed against hers, every shift of his body making her gasp.

She rolls her eyes and tries to even out her panting. "You are over the top. It’s unattractive."

Smiling, he rests his hands against her shoulders. "That’d hurt my feelings, but it’s a good thing I really like you." He bows his head and presses his lips against hers firmly, biting at her bottom lip sharply enough to finally draw blood. He doesn’t pull back as he licks the blood from her lip. "Katherine."


End file.
